Lighting is used to illuminate a space or area. Lighting may be adjusted manually by operating a wall switch. Lighting intensity may be adjusted by manually operating a wall dimmer.
The present inventor has recognized that, when multiple lights are used across a large area or across multiple areas, it may become burdensome to go to each wall switch or dimmer to adjust the corresponding lighting. Therefore it would be desirable to control lighting from a central location or remotely from a remote computer or computing resource in the cloud.
The present inventor has recognized that when installing a lighting control device having a wireless communication feature it would be desirable for the lighting control device to be configured so that it does not remain connected to third party networks not having the corresponding lighting control application.
LED lighting has become increasingly used to light indoor and outdoor spaces. The present inventor has recognized that certain LED lighting does not dim constantly as perceived by the human eye when the power is reduced or increased at a constant rate through the total range of power. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a device having a dimming function that causes the lighting to dim a constant rate by adjusting the power, voltage, or current to the lighting at a non-constant rate.
The present inventor recognized it would be desirable to have a lighting control application that provided a more user friendly interface for creating and modifying lighting control schedules and sensory support. The present inventor recognized it would be desirable to manipulate objects corresponding to lighting control devices using a drag-and-drop feature. The present inventor recognized it would be desirable to automatically open and close new lighting schedules under certain circumstances.
A user may want to temporarily remove a light from a particular lighting schedule or sensor group and the present inventor has recognized that when a lighting control application has multiple schedules or sensors, moving devices out-of-schedules or sensor groups to a common out-of-schedule area makes it difficult for a user to know which device is associated with which schedule or sensor groups. The present inventor recognized it would be desirable for a lighting control application to create an association between a device and a schedule or sensor group even when the device is not operating on the schedule.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to centrally control devices for detecting battery power and light function in devices such as exit signs in order to report of low battery or light non-functioning conditions to a central location or from the cloud.